


vacation all we ever wanted

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Co-parenting is hard, M/M, Space family, fluffy fluff, garak is a slightly paranoid father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Thanks to Eilu for fun prompt! Will probably expand this to proper story.





	vacation all we ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eilu for fun prompt! Will probably expand this to proper story.

Julian put the PADD to the side and stood and stretched. If all he was doing was looking at resort images, he might as well go home. Garak had been nagging him to pack.

  
One more day. Sisko had allowed him to requisition a runabout with flimsy justification about research, but everyone knew this was a vacation, pure and simple. He’d watched the holos on repeat, the three meter waterfall plunging into a deep, dark pool, the tent sites further down where the river quieted. A daytime average temperature of 29, which should keep everyone happy. Enough peace to pretend to be in wilderness, but only a short walk to the camp bathhouse and kitchen, with its communal replicator. The option to cook-out as well–Julian had already planned the vegetables they could roast on the coals.

  
He entered their quarters to see Garak sitting on the sofa, bent over a comically oversized duffel. “Really, love? How many changes of clothing do you think you’ll need?” He crossed the lounge and leaned down to kiss his partner’s head. The hiking boots in Garak’s hands were strangely small. “I thought Orkide packed already? She’s 14, honey, I think we should be trusting her to be prepared.” Garak harrumphed in response. “And what happened to the bag I gave her?”

  
Garak continued arranging the duffel as he answered, “I was concerned the pattern would cause hallucinations.”

  
Julian sat on the sofa and stretched his legs. “Actually, you’re not far off. That pattern originated at a time in Earth history when psychedelic drugs were very popular….Wait. I’m insulted. And Orkide likes that bag.”

  
“It wasn’t large enough, anyway.”

  
“What all is in here?” Julian leaned over and began to disarrange Garak’s neat stacks. “Rope? Hooks? If we decide to go rock-climbing, I’m sure the campsite will provide equipment.”

  
“Oh, I don’t intend to go rock climbing.”

  
“Then what?”

  
“I would like her to be prepared for any eventuality.”

  
Julian’s eyes narrowed and he began a more aggressive search of the duffel. “A knife, Garak?”

  
“We’re camping. Don’t tell me they didn’t teach you to use knives in the Scouting Boys program?”

  
“Boy Scouts. And yes, they did. Ok. The knife can stay. I assume you’ve already taught her to handle it safely.”

  
Garak’s expression showed his disdain for such an obvious question. Something about it set off alarms in Julian’s mind. “Wait. You didn’t…tell me you didn’t…” He dug through the side pockets until he found it. “A phaser, Garak? Absolutely not!” Julian stood and began to pace.

  
“The world is dangerous, my dear. I don’t want my daughter traveling off the station unarmed.”

  
“How would she even know what to do with it?! Garak, you haven’t been–”

  
“She’s old enough, dear, and was eager to learn.”

  
“You’ve been teaching Orkide to use weapons and this is how I found out.”

  
Garak’s face conveyed hurt and surprise, though Julian didn’t believe for a second that his response was unexpected. He spoke with a tone of one gravely offended, “You were fine with her bat’leth workout.”

  
“That’s different! Garak, we’re supposed to be co-parenting now.”

  
“Were we co-parenting when you decided Vero could stop attending school, despite his absolutely dismal quantity of cultural knowledge?”

  
“Vero decided that, and I decided it would be best to support him. Besides, you impart enough cultural knowledge when he’s a captive audience assisting in your shop.” Julian ran his hands through his hair, took a breath, and tried again. “I’m not going along with the children bringing weapons on our trip. We can discuss Orkide’s arms training later.”

  
Garak ceded. He just wouldn’t let her out of his sight. There was nothing Bashir could do about _his_ phaser, after all.


End file.
